Perfect World
by AmeriCanada Love
Summary: What if a wish could give you a world to live in that fits your every need and desire?  Sounds like paradise, right?  Too bad your friends have to pay the price for it. Pairings: CanadaxUkraine, FrancexJeanne, AmericaxAmelia
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! Neko here. Just so ya'll know, it's just going to be me writing this story. Kami can't find inspiration to write this one. I'll shut up and let you enjoy the story now._

* * *

"What do you mean _you're_ missing? How can you be missing if-"

"England, for the fourth time, I'm Canada! Ca-na-da-!"

"…Who?"

Canada groaned and rubbed his temple with his free hand; the other held fast to his cell phone. This was getting him nowhere. "Do I have to explain this again?"

"No, no, I'm just… what do you mean America disappeared?"

"I don't know. Yesterday, he called me up to rant about that oil spill down in the gulf and how everyone was blaming him for everything. He said he wished everyone would get off his back and just trust him. I really didn't want to listen to much more, so I put the phone on speaker and washed some dishes that were piling up in my sink. But when I went back to talk to him, he wouldn't answer me back. Probably forgot about me again. But this morning, I felt bad about ignoring him, so I tried to call him. But he hasn't answered his phone all morning. Alfred always picks up his phone. So I called the president to see if he was busy or something, but the president hasn't seen him since yesterday. Then I thought maybe he came over to rant to you, but if you haven't seen him, I don't know where else to look. I'm kind of worried."

"…"

Canada's ear perked a bit as he listened to not only England's voice, but another voice on the other side of the phone. "England, is that America with you?"

"Get out of my ho-don't touch that!"

"England!"

"I'm in no bloody mood for your games. For the final ti-" A loud shriek pierced Canada's ear. He pulled the phone away from his now deaf ear and waited for the insults to stop on the other end.

"Hello~" a smooth voice called out on the other end. "I'm sorry, but _Angleterre_ is busy at the moment. Can I take a-"

"France!"

"… America?"

Canada groaned. "France, it's-"

"Wait, I know that sound!" France chirped, a smile evident in his voice. Canada let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he was getting somewhere! And someone remembered who he was without him having to tell them. This moment was going down in his journal.

France continued, "Were you two having phone sex again?"

And the moment was gone. Canada yelled out in frustration, which didn't really sound much over his normal voice, chucked his phone at the wall, cracking it in half in the process, and marched into his living room, plopping face first into his couch.

"Who?"

"Kimajori," Canada grumbled into the pillow. The bear hopped up on the couch, rooted his claws into the fabric of Canada's hoodie, and lay down. Canada sighed, trying to roll over so he wasn't smothered by the pillow under his face. Kumajiro let out a growl of protest as he was flipped off Canada's back and onto the floor. "Kukamaru, I'm in no mood for this today."

"Food."

Canada sighed, closing his eyes. "Not now. I just want some sleep."

Kumajiro pawed at Canada's sleeve. "Food!" Canada tossed his body to the right so his back was facing the bear. The bear growled and stumbled off to find its own food.

Even though he was tired, the Canadian couldn't keep his eyes closed. His thoughts kept drifting back to America, and how it was his entire fault he was ignored and mistaken for his brother. Even when America was missing, he was mistaken for him. The more Canada thought about it, the angrier he got.

"I wish everyone noticed me more, and forgot America instead. Heh, imagine how perfect my world would be without America."

"Perfect, you say?" a feminine voice called out, causing Canada to jump. He flipped his body over to stare at a girl wearing a silver dress holding a bouquet of white and red roses.

"Who are you?"

The girl cocked her head, causing a few strands of her blonde hair to flow in front of a white masquerade mask. She smiled and replied, "Aren't these roses a lovely color?" Her fingers brushed one of the petals. "My two favorite colors. Just like your flag."

"Hey! I'm talking to you." He replied, raising his voice.

"I heard you… Canada." She giggled, picking a red rose out of the bouquet and placing it in her hair. Canada's eyes widened.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course," she answered, shock in her voice. "I know everything about you. How could I not? You're such an important country. These nations don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

Canada stared at her, not knowing what to say. "You still haven't told me who you are."

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," she replied, giggling again. Her smile plunged into a frown and she murmured, "I heard the way those other nations treated you on the phone."

Matthew felt his anger return. "Yeah, they- Hey, wait a minute. How long have you been-"

"Long enough," she replied. "Canada, I've come to help you."

"Help me? But I don't need any-"

"Oh, but you do. You just don't know it."

Canada was getting a bit tired of her interrupting him all the time. "You sound like one of those therapists England somehow manages to dodge every year."

"I can make them all notice you, forever. They'll never confuse you for America again. They'll call you, come to your birthday parties, swing by to say "hi" every once and a while, and much, much more."

Canada raised an eyebrow. "You can?"

The girl laughed rather loud, making Canada jump. "Oh, my dear, sweet, little Canada. Why else would I be standing before you?"

"Wait… no. This has to be a dream. I'm asleep on my couch. This is all a dre-." Canada squeaked as the girl appeared a few centimeters in front of his nose. The two of them were virtually the same height.

"Canada, this is no dream. I can assure you, it's quite real." Canada could feel her breath against his lips, causing his body to shudder. His indigo eyes locked onto her purple ones. "I can make it so this is a perfect world for you. Everything you ever wanted… everything you ever dreamed… will become yours."

"Everything…" Canada breathed, stepping back. "You can make all the nations recognize me, for me, and not America?" She nodded her head. He rubbed the back of his head, his mind soaring with possibilities. "Wait… there has to be a catch. Nothing comes for free."

The girl cackled again, making him fall backward onto the couch. "Oh, Canada, you're too cute. I'm doing this for you and only you. But… there is one thing I have to ask."

"I knew it."

"You have to sign this paper for me." She held up a long sheet of paper containing a contract. Canada took it from her hands, reading over every word in the first paragraph. The girl cleared her throat. "See. Everything I promised. Why read over it, if I'm not lying? Besides, every second you waste is less time to be seen as the great nation you really are."

Canada sighed, and shook his head. "This still looks too good to be true."

"You want proof?" She snapped. "Fine. I'll show you what I can do." She snapped her finger, a red spark lighting up. He held his breath for a few seconds.

"Nothing ha-"

"Shh! Your cell phone should ring soon."

"But I-" The cell phone Canada thought he broke earlier started ringing on the floor, now fixed. He held his breath and crept up to the electronic device. Pushing the on button, he held it up to his ear and answered, "H-hello?"

"Canada!" France's voice called out on the other end.

"France? You're calling me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You are my boy after all."

_My boy? _"But, France, you abandoned me years ago."

"What? I could never leave you! Maybe fought England for you, but never abandon!"

"You… fought England for me?"

"You were there, remember? He wanted you, but I never gave up. You were my "village", and I wasn't about to give you up to him. I love you too much."

Canada took in a sharp breath, holding it and thinking over the situation. "France…"

"Yes?"

"I-" Before Canada could finish his sentence, the phone snapped in half in his hand. He watched the pieces crash to the floor and then turned his gaze to the girl. She grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry, the magic doesn't last too long if you don't sign the contract."

Canada looked back at the remains of the phone on the floor. "All right, where do I sign?"

The girl's smile widened, if humanly possible. "That's my Canada. I knew you would be happier in your own perfect world."

He looked around, and then set the paper down on the table. "Hold on, I need a pen."

"Wait!" She spat and pulled out an old nib pen, with what looked to be red ink smudged on the tip. "Use this one. It will only work if you sign with this pen."

"Right," Canada replied, grabbing the pen from her fingers. He placed the paper on the desk and was about to write "C" when the girl slammed her hand on the table and yelled "NO!"

He jumped, his head snapping up to look at her face. "No?"

"You have to use your "real name". Not your country name. Or else it won't work." She hissed, her eyes almost glowing under the mask. Canada's eyes drifted back to the page, his mind screaming something was off. The pen hovered over the paper, ink dripping from the tip. A foul smell emerged from the ink into the air, making him scrunch up his nose in disgust. The girl lowered herself to his eye level. "You do remember your true name, don't you?"

"Of course," he replied, thinking back to how both France and England argued over his name. The memory brought a smile to his face. With a swift movement of the pen, Canada wrote his human name on the page. He stood up straight, admiring his penmanship on the page.

The girl smirked again. "Congratulations, Canada. I hope you enjoy your perfect world."

Canada's eyes widened as a white lights shot up from the page. The rays of light formed themselves into hands with long fingers, stretching to the ceiling. Canada cautiously took a few steps back, eyeing the light show in front of him. The red and white lights circled around his body, constricting around him like a snake. He yelled out in terror, fighting at the transparent attacker with no avail.

The girl clicked her tongue and purred, "Don't try to fight it. It will all be over soon." She reached up to take the mask off of her face, revealing her appearance. A casual red hoodie draped over her torso, and her blonde hair shortened to her chin. Her eyes shown a light purple color, and glasses morphed onto her face. She had turned into a carbon copy of Canada himself.

Canada fell backwards and stared up at the identical copy of himself. "Wh-what are you?"

"Oh, you have to know who I am by now," the copy replied. "I'm the personification of the nation Canada."

The last thing Canada remembered was the smirk his copy wore before his world went black.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Well… that ends the first chapter. I'm just crossing my fingers and hoping it's not too confusing. Tell me what you liked, what could've been better, or make a suggestion. I'm open to any feedback. ^o^_

_Oh, and those of you who don't get France's "village" comment should be slapped with a fish. -.- If you don't, go google "Canada" right now!_

_And another thing, for those of you waiting for "The hero and the Servant" to be updated, I must say I apologize, but several things have come up, and it's on hiatus. Sorry if you're at the edge of your seat._

… _Does anyone even read these things? XDD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note to all readers: Don't put your flash drive in the washing machine. It's not good. D:_

* * *

"Hello?" France called out as the busy signal echoed through England's phone. He sighed and half slammed the phone down on the receiver. England sat up on the couch he was rudely shoved on and cracked his back, eyeing the Frenchman.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing in particular." France smiled. England groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. France continued, "What were you and America talking about?"

"It wasn't America," England sighed, and remembered the _stranger's _words. "America's gone missing."

"Missing? But I just saw him yesterday. He was looking for you at my house, strangely enough, and insisted that he talk to you immediately. He must've been missing your se-"

"DON'T you dare finish that sentence," England hissed. "Well, if he was out looking for me, that explains why they couldn't find him at the White House, but why wouldn't he answer his cell phone."

"No service. Low battery. He left the ringer on silent. The possibilities are endless."

England paused. "I'm going to call him just in case."

France's eyes widened. "I don't think that will be necessary. He's on the television right now."

"What?" England grumbled, and then turned his attention to the screen. "Bloody hell…"

_The female reporter announced, "I'm here live at the capitol of the United States of America, where the largest alliance has just been formed in world history. The United States of America and Canada have joined together to create one nation, making it the largest country in the world. When questioned, all answers came from the men in charge of the whole union, Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams."_

_"We've been allies for so long, and we share the longest unguarded border in the world," Alfred commented, "Together, we'll begin to create a perfect world for everyone to live in peace."_

_The reporter showed up again on the screen. "I'm Willa Don Belevit, reporting on-"_

England turned the television off, and the two stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Joining America and… whatever the country name was… together as one country? What were they thinking? Better yet, where was the angry mob of citizens from the poor country joining their obnoxious neighbor?

France rubbed his chin. "I think we better get over there and talk to him to find out what this is all about."

"Agreed." England walked over to the table, grabbed his house keys, and exited his front door. France followed directly behind him. England's eyes caught France's as he opened the door to his car. "Do you mind?"

France blinked. "Mind what?"

"Keeping your distance?"

"Oh, but England, we're going to be on a plane together for eight hours. You might as well get used to it."

"You're not spending eight hours on a plane next to me."

"But England-"

"No! I said no, I mean no, you are not coming with me!"

~o~o~

"Keep your hands to yourself, don't talk to me, don't touch me, and you better not sure as hell better not breathe on me," England hissed as he looked out the window of the plane. France smiled and turned his attention back to the magazine in front of him written in French.

"Um, England, it says here in the magazine that America is joining a country called "Canada". I wonder what their government was thinking."

"… Never heard of that country before," England slouched in his seat.

"What a shame! It says he was you colony at one time. You're such a terrible older brother."

"I'll have you know I was a wonderful older brother! That ungrateful brat left on his own accord."

France rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the magazine. "You know, he looks an awful lot like America. Maybe that's why we don't remember him."

England sighed, wishing France would shut up. "Poppycock. I know America when I see him."

France smiled and shook his head. "So… why are you so anxious to see America again?"

England groaned. _This is going to be a looong flight!_

_~0~0~0~0~_

_Where... where am I? I can't see anything. What happened? All I remember is that strange girl, and... oh, that stupid deal! I bet it was all a trick._

"Canada."

_My name... am I dead? Maybe... maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe I will be recognized now._

"Canada!"

Canada's violet eyes blinked, and the world around him slowly came into focus. He was lying in a field with white flowers surrounding him and soft grass tickling his cheeks. The sun lit up the cloud it was currently hiding behind, and a gentle breeze rustled his hair.

"Hey, you're finally awake."

Canada turned his head towards the voice. "... America?"

"Yeah," he smiled his signature grin. His hair, which Canada didn't think could get any messier, was matted down to his forehead. The right lens in his glasses was cracked in three places. His bomber jacket was unusually muddy and the right sleeve was torn around his shoulder. Canada eyed his figure over; America looked like he just stepped off the Pearl Harbor battlefield. "Who else would it be? God, it's been a while since I've seen a familiar face."

Canada's eyebrows furrowed, and he blinked in confusion. "Where... where are we," he asked as he sat up. He noticed the mountains towering in the distance with snow covering their caps and scattered trees ready to lose their autumn leaves.

"The hell if I know," America grumbled. "All I know is I signed some stupid paper and... don't tell me you fell for it too."

"Hey! I wasn't thinking clearly. Though I'm not surprised you took the deal." Canada blinked, running America's words over in his head. "Wait, that person came to you too?"

America stood up, the breeze blowing his hair into his eyes. "Yeah. She said if I signed the paper, everyone would look at me as the hero I really am and stop blaming me for everything."

Canada thought of a choice remark, but kept it to himself. America offered his hand out to help Canada stand, who took it without hesitation.

"So... now what?" Canada asked.

America shrugged his shoulders. "I've been trying to find someone I know for the past week or so, but no one looks familiar."

"The past week?" Canada gasped. "But I talked to you two days ago."

"No... I'm pretty sure I've been here longer than that," America scratched his head.

Canada ran his eyes over America's body again. "That explains why you look so horrible."

"Yeah.. hey!" America grimaced, but Canada changed the subject.

"Are there any other humans around?"

"Yeah, follow me." America took Canada's hand, and dragged him through the field. Canada watched as the scenery flowed past him, nothing looking familiar. He definitely wasn't anywhere near home, that's for sure.

~o~o~

The two stood on top of a hill staring down at a nearby village, which looked like it stepped directly out of a renaissance fair. Children ran and laughed, chasing each other as dogs barked and followed along in the game. Farm animals chattered in their selective crates, awaiting their fate. Women and men littered the streets, talking in a language Canada couldn't understand.

"I told you we weren't alone," America said, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "I went into the town to look around yesterday, but they kept looking at me like I was some kind of disease. I tried to ask someone what was going on, and they hid under their cart and put up a sign with weird letters on it."

Canada again thought of a choice remark, but chose not to say it. "Well, I'm going to check it out. Maybe you're seen as like a bad omen in this world or something."

"Hold on!" America grabbed his shoulder. Canada rolled his eyes, predicting America's words in his head. "I'm the hero, and you're not going alone. I'll go first, and you can be my back-up."

"Right," Canada huffed. The two nations escalated down the hill and towards the town. As they walked into the streets, a group of children nearby stopped playing and watched them walk, their mouths agape. The dog immediately lay down in the grass and bowed its head, and its ears flattened against its skull.

"I told you. They act really wierd," America leaned over and whispered in Canada's ear. The kids jabbered to each other in a foreign language, their eyes not leaving the two nations for a second.

"I've heard almost every language in the world, and that isn't one of them," Canada mused. "This definitely isn't Earth... but it looks so much like home." The kids laughed and rustled around in the grass. A girl nearby ran over to the two and tugged on Canada's shoulder. He looked down and smiled. "Oh, hello there."

The girl's mouth formed into a soft smile and she held up a ring of flowers. "E toi."

"Umm," Canada cocked his head. The girl pulled his shirt downward and tried to reach his head.

"E toi. Flore para toi," She spoke again. Canada bowed his head down and allowed her to put the flowers on his head.

He stood up and smiled. "Thank you." The girl grabbed his sleeve and called over to her friends. They laughed and dated forward; the girl pulled Canada with them.

"Hey, wait a minute!" America cried and chased after Canada and the kids. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Canada called over his shoulder. "Just come on!" America caught up with Canada and walked along side of him.

The kids weren't the only ones that reacted strangely. The townspeople whispered amongst themselves. Some seemed fearful, while others smiled and studied the two strangers. The girl looked up at Canada and spewed a jumbled mess of words he couldn't understand. Canada and America exchanged expressions.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand you," Canada scratched his head.

"Of course not!" A voice echoed all around them. America yelped "Ghost!" and jumped up into Canada's arms. An orange, red, and yellow puff of smoke exploded in front of them, and a man wearing an animal skinned cloak stepped forward.

"Canada, he's wearing the same mask that the girl had," America whispered. "You know, the one that tricked us into coming to this place." Canada nodded in agreement and realized he was still holding the other nation in his arms. He huffed and dropped America flat on his ass.

"Welcome, great ones, to the land of the mortal!" the man continued, spreading his arms wide.

"Great ones?" America questioned.

"Land of the mortal?" Canada cocked his head.

"Yes. You were sent here by the higher ups of your world to walk among us, were you not?"

"If that's what he calls it," America grumbled, and Canada shushed him.

"Um," Canada rubbed the back of his head. "Can you tell us where we-"

The High Priest interrupted Canada and spoke in his native language. The crowd went nuts and stampeded closer to the two lost nations. Canada backed up against America, his nerves on high alert, while the more extroverted nation accepted the attention with open arms. They examined Canada's hair, marveling at how long it was for a boy and the peculiar shade, considering they all had black hair and golden eyes.

"Not friendly, eh?" Canada turned his head to peer over at America.

"I don't know what you did," Alfred replied, one of the people taking off his glasses and examining the cracked lens. "But whatever it was, you need to tell me."

Canada sighed and tried to relax. However, the strange glint in the High Priest's eyes sent shivers down his spine. Something wasn't right.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Okay, so not as long as the Hero and the Servant chapters were, but I'm only one person. And I don't plan on this story being too long anyway. There's about 15 chapters total, so it shouldn't take too long to finish up. I'll try to update at least once a week._


	3. Chapter 3

Canada smiled and pushed the hands of a young woman examining his shirt sleeve away from him. He leaned over toward America's ear and whispered, "I don't like this one bit. Let's head back before it's too late."

"Oh come on." America paused as a man put his glasses back on the nation's face. "Live a little. They seem friendly enough."

"Maybe they do, but something about the priest gives me a weird feeling." Canada glanced over to meet the priest's eyes.

America stared at the priest. "He seems like an okay guy to me. You're just paranoid because you're not used to this place yet."

Canada sighed. "Maybe."

The priest held up his hands and addressed the people again in their native tongue. The people started to walk away and chattered amongst themselves.

"They need to teach us that language," America scratched his head. "How am I supposed to ask where the nearest McDonalds is?"

Canada resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "We're not staying, America."

"And why not?" the priest asked behind Canada. The said nation nearly jumped out of his shoes and took a step back.

"Please don't do that."

"I thought you were supposed to be among us for many, many years," the priest rubbed his chin. "You _are_ the great America and Canada, are you not?"

America stepped beside Canada. "Well yeah, but-"

"Then there is no mistake about it. As the Gods of Misfortune and Salvation, I urge you to stay put. You won't be welcomed anywhere but here."

America and Canada's jaws dropped simultaneously. "We're-"

"-staying, yes?" He put his fingers together and cocked his head.

"We-"

America covered Canada's mouth. "Most definitely."

"Perfect!" the priest grinned. "Let me show you to your rooms. I hope you don't mind, but the Goddess of Fertility has already arrived. I'll let you two reunite with her."

~o~

"_Mon cher_, please, slow down."

France rubbed his cheek as he chased after England through the busy airport.

"At least-" He stopped the door England opened from slamming into his face. "-give me a moment to explain!"

"Explain what?" England roared back, his face beat red. "I should've never agreed to sit next to you. Oh wait, I didn't! You invited your own arse along!"

"But you were the one who fell asleep on me, not the other way around." The two stepped into the humid summer air. "And besides, I needed to wake you up somehow."

"By blowing in my fucking ear?" England turned to look at the other nation.

"You know you liked it," France smiled and was greeted by punch in the face.

"Wanker," England hailed a nearby taxi. His hair bristled as a giant hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Why, comrade England. I'm glad to see you here." A horrifying grin spread across the man's face.

"Oh, R-Russia, what are you doing here?" England swallowed hard.

"I have a question for Comrade America," he replied.

"Don't we all," the Brit murmured.

Russia continued, "I thought he might know the whereabouts of my sister."

"Who, Belarus?"

Russia shuddered. "No, not that one." He looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief. "My older sister."

~o~

"Ukraine!" America and Canada gasped as they looked at the nation in front of them.

The woman looked up, her eyes wide; they shortly relaxed and she smiled. "Oh, welcome my brothers! It's wonderful to see you have finally joined me."

Canada swallowed the lump in his throat as America spoke. "Oh, yes... uh, it's great to see you as well."

Canada caught a subliminal message in her eyes. "Excuse me, high priest, but we wish to be alone with our sister now. Please leave us."

"Of course!" the priest replied and backed out of the door. "If you need anything, just call for one of the servants on the ground. They will tend to you immediately."

"Of course," Canada smiled and watched the priest disappear behind the door. Arms wrapped around his torso and the force nearly knocked him onto his face. Katyusha buried her face in his back.

"Oh, America, thank goodness! I was so worried I was the only one here!" she cried.

America folded his arms. "Um, hello, I'm over here."

Canada sighed and shook his head. "Ukraine, I'm Canada."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ukraine hugged him tighter. "It's just you look so alike and... Canada, you wouldn't believe how scared I was without you!"

Canada looked over his shoulders at her, a light blush on his face. He shifted his position so he was facing toward her and hugged her back. "It's okay, Ukraine. We won't leave you alone again."

America groaned. "Okay, happy little reunion. Cake and flowers for everyone. But how did you get here?"

Ukraine looked over at the younger nation. "I was afraid because Russia had come to collect some taxes from me, and I still didn't have the money to pay him back. I wished that I could just get away from him and have our relationship go back to the way it was supposed to be, and this weird man showed up in front of me, telling me he could give me a perfect world where Russia and I were friends again. I signed a paper, and I ended up here, but Russia wasn't around. I didn't know what to do, so I ran into this town, and that's where I met the priest. He thinks I'm some kind of goddess and let me stay here."

"I see," Canada mused. "You know, there's something similar to all our stories."

"Huh?" Ukraine looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

Canada cleared his throat and hid his blush. "We were all looking for an escape from reality where everything was just how we wanted it. Then this weird person shows up and says they can magically make it happen. Anyone connecting the dots besides me?"

America blinked. "I'm confused."

Canada slapped his forehead and grumbled under his breath. He then replied, "We all wished for a perfect world and got sent here."

"But why?" Ukraine asked letting go of Canada and hugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out what's going on and how to get back to our world," Canada glanced over and thought he saw glowing emerald eyes glaring from the doorway, but when he blinked, they were gone. He continued, "before it's too late."

********

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Okay, I'm going to attempt to rewrite all these chapters for you guys. HatS fans, please be patient. I'll get the next chapter out soon. Thank you to all who reviewed! And to those who just favorite and alert the story, don't think I don't see you. The review doesn't have to be long. It could just be "Update soon" and I'll be happy. Please tell me what you think! It improves my writing. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Ukraine wiped the tears from her eyes. "So, we're going to go back?"

Canada frowned. "Once we figure out how. I don't even know how we got here."

"That's where I can help," a smooth, feminine voice called out. A woman with emerald eyes and long, blonde hair tied up in pigtails walked in carrying a vase of flowers.

"Who are you," America asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Wait, you know how to speak our language?" Canada sent a cold glare at America, who didn't seem to notice.

"All the educated people of our world can speak the language of the Gods," she smiled. She placed the red roses on a counter nearby. "I'm sure you have many questions about this place, don't you?"

"Sort of," America replied. "Like, why don't you look like all the other people here?"

She blinked her eyes and smiled. "I am not originally from this world," she responded. "I, like yourselves, was summoned here by an outside force. I had no knowledge of what my purpose was, until the high priest took me under his wing and told me about how he was going to summon the gods to create a better world for the people here."

She leaned against a nearby window sill and continued, "You see, this country is struggling to survive. Sure, the people may seem happy, but they are slowly dwindling in numbers. A surrounding country has cut off all our outside supplies in order to force us into joining them. Desperate, he called upon the gods for help, but of course, they didn't bring just anyone to help. They brought nations trained in war who have battled for thousands of years. You have been alive a long time, have you not?"

America grinned. "Of course." Canada cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

"But, Miss, uh..."

"Rose," She smiled and winked at him.

Canada's voice faltered. "Miss... Rose, why us? There are other nations that have been around longer than we have." He motioned in the direction of Ukraine, but she seemed oblivious to him suggesting her age.

She laughed. "You were just the first to be brought here. We plan on bringing all the nations of your world here eventually to fight them off."

"But you said your gods sent nations," Ukraine addressed. "Why did he call us Gods if he knows we're nations."

"Ah, but he doesn't. You see, I _am_ a god of this world. I was brought here to make sure our operations ran smoothly. Thankfully, all three of you look a great deal like a god of this world, so no one should notice."

"I see," America rubbed his chin. "Does that mean we're the heroes of this world?"

"Of course," she replied. "You did want to be the hero and be respected for what you do, didn't you?"

His eyes widened. "Yeah, but how do you know what I wanted?"

"Oh, my dear, I know more about you than you think." She continued to recite the beginning of America's history, from when he was founded by the Native Americans up to detail about his relationships with England during the Revolutionary War. "Need I go on?"

"No, that's good enough for me," he gaped, blinking away tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Rose frowned and walked up to him.

She caressed his cheek with her hand, and he flinched slightly from her icy touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Was that a painful part of your history?"

"Well, yes... and no," he looked away from her and took in a shaky breath.

Her somber eyes gazed into his sky blue ones. "I promise, after all this, we will not only have a perfect world, but you will as well. I'll make sure you have a good relationship with England again, if you wish."

"I don't see how," America scoffed. "He's such a stubborn old goat."

"He'll see things your way soon. Don't worry," she smiled. "Everything will be okay."

There was a pause before Canada sighed. "Okay, that's fine and all, but after this whole ordeal, we're going to be sent home, right?"

She turned her attention to the latter nation. "Oh, of course! We only need you for this little time, and then you will all be returned home." She turned back to America, who shuddered under her gaze. "Of course, after staying here where there is no war, would you truly be happy back in your world? You might find yourself asking if you can remain in this world. I did, after all."

"That sounds fantastic," Ukraine sighed. "It would be wonderful if I could live in peace with my brother once again."

Rose walked away from America, who seemed to relax. She spoke, "Don't worry, my dear Ukraine. I promise your younger brother will be able to live in peace with you once again. And nothing will come between the two of you. Just like you always wanted."

Ukraine's eyes teared up. "Oh thank you, Rose. Thank you very much."

Rose turned her attention to Canada and grinned. "And let's not forget your wish, my little Canada."

He scoffed. "I'm sure you don't have anything in your bag of happiness and rainbows for me."

"You want to be separated from your brother's identity, right? I can see how being mistaken for someone else would be frustrating, but look around you. Did you notice that the town didn't like your brother's presence, but they bowed down in yours? You are here as the God of Salvation, and they see you as the hope that their country will survive. No matter how similar the two of you look, these people can tell the difference between you two immediately. You'll never be forgotten again."

Canada allowed her words to sink in, and she continued, "That is what you truly wanted, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Canada mumbled. Her gaze bit into his nerves.

"Then with that, I wish you all a good night. You must be exhausted from your long journey here, and I'm sure some rest will do you all some good." She walked over to America and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. His face faded to a light crimson and he grinned widely. She then walked out of the room and met Canada's eyes once more before closing the door.

As much as Canada wanted to believe her story, something wasn't connecting.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Okay, so I'm sitting in English class right now trying to get my mind zoned into my Cause and Effect essay. Obviously, it's not working. XD So I thought I'd take the time to update the next chapter of this story. I'll let you decide what you think of Rose so far. ;) I can't really say who she is, or I'd give away an important part of the story. Just keep an eye on her. _

_Reviews, no matter how short, will be appreciated. =)_

_- WHY REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT: __Yousha __pointed out that I forgot to have Rose introduce herself. Thank you so much! d(^u^)b  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow… isn't she something," America touched his cheek with his fingertips and smiled.

"Oh yeah, she's wonderful," Canada scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd agree." America's eyes scanned the room and missed Canada's blunt stare. "Wow, would you look at the size of that statue?"

Ukraine and he walked over to it. She reached out her hand and stroked the tarnished gold with her fingertips. "It has to be centuries old. The carving style is magnificent."

"I wonder who it is."

Canada studied the features of the statue. It consisted of two men: one was holding a spear to the other's throat while the other appeared to be begging for mercy. His eyes widened as he looked over the faces of the two statues.

"America, those look a lot like you and me… minus the glasses."

America took a moment to confirm his brother's proclamation and clicked his tongue. "I don't know. That guy with the spear has awfully long hair to be me."

Canada opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Ukraine bit her lip and replied, "That's because it looks like Canada. You look more like-"

"Leonardo DiCaprio?" America questioned, snickering. Canada groaned and caressed his temples with his fingertips.

"Look, I'm going to go to bed." He faked a yawned. "I'm a bit tired from today's events, so I'll talk to you both tomorrow."

"Whatever floats your boat," America chuckled and stretched. "Now that you mention it, I'm a bit wiped myself. I think I'll call it quits for now. I'll let you two alone then." He trotted out the doorway before the two could protest. They met each other's gaze and hastily focused on something else. There was an awkward pause before Canada pulled some blankets and a pillow off a pile in the corner.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Ukraine. You take the, um, I guess what looks like a couch?" Canada ran the word over in his mind. "That is what they're calling them today, right?"

Ukraine shook her head. "But Canada, if I take the couch, where are you going to sleep?"

"Right here," Canada replied and placed the blankets on the ground. "Besides, I like sleeping on the ground." He met her gaze for a moment until she sighed and sat on the piece of furniture.

"Okay, but if you have any problems, let me know, and we can switch." She smiled, and Canada blushed.

"Yeah, okay. Just don't worry about it." He lay down on the ground with his back facing toward her and rested his head on a pillow.

Ukraine scooted her way into a comfortable position and deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Well, _Добраніч_, Canada."

Canada smiled and buried his face in the blankets. "_Bonne nuit_, Ukraine."

~o~

Canada jumped as he heard a loud crash in the hallway outside his door. He looked over to make sure Ukraine was still asleep. After watching her chest rise and fall, he pushed the blankets off his frame and tiptoed to the door. He peered around the corner of the doorframe and looked down both ends of the hall. Canada glanced over his shoulder as Ukraine tossed in her sleep, and he relaxed after she muttered something in Ukrainian and returned to her rhythmic breathing.

"I told you not to interfere," a shrill voice caught Canada's attention. He snuck out of the room and crept down the hallway in the direction of the voice.

"It was only the idiot. What damage could it do?"

"You have no idea."

Canada peered around the corner of the next room and flattened himself against the wall. He felt his face and cursed as he realized he left his glasses back on the floor.

"Oh, a little harmless teasing never hurt anyone. Besides, he'll be dead soon anyway. What does it matter?"

"Everything matters! If he tells his friends, then our whole plan is ruined."

"Please, do you really think he's going to show any weakness to his friends? He's too proud to do so."

"And what if he does slip? He may not say anything, but the other one seems clever enough to notice anything he's feeling. Should he notice and refuse to participate, it will be your head not mine, Rose."

"Oh, will you relax already? I have everything under control. That little pipsqueak won't know squat."

Canada strained his ears and heard footsteps growing louder. He darted down the hallway as quietly as his feet could carry him and dove under the lukewarm blankets of his bed on the floor. He heard the footsteps stop near the door, but he refused to look up and confirm if the person stepped inside. There was a soft clicking noise and the footsteps disappeared down the hall once again.

~o~

The tweeting of a bird outside the window was the next thing to wake Canada. He groaned as streams of sunlight sunk into his pupils. He rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. Light singing caused him to resurface and look around the room. His eyes rested upon an empty couch where Ukraine was once sleeping. Canada placed his glasses back on his face, crawled out of the cluttered pile of material, and strained his ears to pinpoint where the singing was coming from. He pressed his ear up against the right wall and gasped as it gave into his weight, causing Canada to lose his balance and fall onto his stomach. Warm steam rushed over his body and up into his nostrils.

"C-Canada," Ukraine stammered.

Canada readjusted the glasses on his face and looked up. Ukraine was sitting on the edge of a pool of heated water with nothing on but a towel wrapped around her head.

"Ah!" Canada slapped his eyes shut and stood up, trying to find the door to the room. He gave up trying to feel his way around, backed up into the previous room, and pressed his body against the wall. His heart threatened to leap out of his chest any moment, and his cheeks hurt from blushing so hard. Canada breathed in before choking out, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry, uh, Ukraine."

His heart pounded faster when he heard water sloshing from inside, and Ukraine walked out wearing a light blue robe and was still dripping wet. "No, it's okay, Canada. You didn't know."

"Yeah," Canada rubbed the back of his neck and gnawed at his lower lip.

"Well, I-" Ukraine took a step forward, not realizing the water from her body created a puddle on the floor, and slipped backward. The next few seconds were a blur to both of them. One moment Canada was standing up straight, watching her fall and the next he was on his back cradling Ukraine, who was now lying on top of him in his arms. Their two eyes encountered in what seemed to be an eternity; Canada whispered "maple" before Ukraine giggled.

"Thank you, Canada."

He cleared his throat. "It was no problem, eh."

"Yo, bro! Mornin-oh god. If you two wanted alone time, you should've told me. Seriously, I would've been cool with it."

"America," Ukraine flushed a deeper shade of red.

"So, Canada, have you hit second base yet?" America winked and grinned.

Canada grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it at America. "Take off, hoser!"

America chuckled and darted out of the room. "I'll talk to you two lovebirds later." Ukraine stood up and helped Canada to a standing position.

"Second base?" Ukraine asked and cocked her head.

"J-just never mind. It's nothing." Canada swallowed and concentrated on anything but her eyes.

Ukraine sighed and muttered to herself. "I think I'm going to get dressed now."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." Canada stood and left the room as quickly as possible.

"Oh!" Canada stopped short of crashing into the high priest. The latter smiled and bowed. "Good morning, my lord."

"Oh yeah, good morning to you as well," he replied. He studied the priest's bloodshot red eyes and sagging eyelids. His smile seemed to be half-asleep.

"I'm expecting some company this afternoon. They should be friends of yours. If you'd like to help me greet them, I'd be thankful."

"Oh yes, I'll do that," he replied.

"Well then, I'll see you after breakfast." The priest smiled and continued down the hallway to disappear in the room Canada had spied on prior to that morning. Canada watched the doorway the priest disappeared into for a moment before continuing down the opposite direction. For some reason, he needed to confirm America was okay.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_So, we're finally at Chapter 5. *mumbles about the stupid flash drive again* I'm going to try and update this every other day, since a) the chapters are so short and b) I really want to finish this and start writing the next chapter of HatS. Kami has been on my case for nearly a month right now, but ugh, I'm so worried about this story that I have no inspiration to write HatS at the moment. =.=; So... here's to procrastination! XD_

_If you find any mistakes, let me know. =)_


	6. Chapter 6

Canada rounded the corner, organizing questions to ask his brother in his mind. Part of him told himself they'd be pointless, but hopefully America was only pretending not to read the atmosphere for once. His ears perked when he heard his brother's signature laugh, and he picked up speed. Canada looked behind him, failing to remember where he'd come from and rounded the next corner full speed, not watching where he was going. A long, narrow marble table jumped out in front of him, and he grabbed the side of the table to steady his balance, almost knocking a vase off of it. Canada sighed in relief and located his brother's laugh once again; he began his trek making a mental note to watch out for moving tables and walked in the room America's voice echoed from.

"Really, I can't understand why you're still single," Rose rested her chin on the back of her hand and smiled.

"Well," America replied, his cheeks rosier than ever, "I've had plenty of offers, believe me. But since I live forever, well that complicates things. See, girls that dig me seem to be of the... dying sort, and since I'm a nation and all... yeah, it just wouldn't work out."

"I see," Rose replied, glancing over at Canada and returning her smug eyes back to America. "Maybe you've been looking in all the wrong places."

America took another swig of the drink next to him and replied, "Heh, I only know like two, maybe three girl nations, and I'm not interested in dying by frying pan, slit open with a knife, or crushed by gigantic tits."

Canada cleared his throat and stomped into the room, smashing his palm on the table and growling through his teeth, "How's it going, eh?"

"Oh, Kenadia!" America looked up and smiled, pausing slightly. "No idea you were there. You're a ghost, I swear."

"Canada," he hissed and turned his attention to Rose. "May I discuss something with my brother _in private_?"

"Hey, anything my 51st state can say in front of me he can say in front of Rosy," America beamed, pointing his drink in the girl's direction. "Right?"

Canada grabbed America by the shirt, yanked him up to eye level, and choked on the overbearing sent of his brother's drink. "Move. Your. Ass. NOW."

"Okay, _mom_, I'm coming." America turned to Rose and tried to keep his balance as Canada dragged him out of the room. "Be right back, Rosy."

"I'll be waiting," she purred and blew a kiss toward the nation. Canada pulled America up and slammed his head against the wall, hoping the crack he heard was the younger nation's skull.

"What the hell," he looked down, grabbed the glass out of America's fingers, and threw it over his shoulder, "are you doing?"

"Relax, Canuc-"

"CANADA!"

"Alright, Canada, don't have a cow." America ran his hand through his hair and mumbled, "Was just talking to her."

Canada opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. "You... I was... You're such a fucking idiot, eh!"

"Haha, you said "eh"."

"Shut up! You know, I was actually worried about you. To think, for a minute, you could be taken advantage of, no, scratch that, tortured into telling secrets was eating me alive. Maybe if you took one second to actually look at that girl instead of adverting your attention down her bra you'd be able to realize she's only interested in you because you're a "god" thing in this place. You're so oblivious, and your ego pride can't handle that a girl isn't looking at you because she actually likes you. I really thought you were stronger than this, but what do I find? The queen of all suspicious bitches has you piss drunk and you're basically falling at her feet. You've only known her for a day. A DAY! Do you really think she'd be interested in anything about you personally? Well _buddy_, and I use the term "buddy" loosely, you better take a reality check here, because I'm not-"

Canada watched as a silent tear slipped down America's petrified cheek. The younger nation slid down the wall, slipping out of his brother's grasp and pulled his knees in close to him. He stared through Canada's legs, his eyes quivering back and forth and he gnawed at his bottom lip. His voice came out in a shaky whimper. "You're wrong about her."

"Oh yeah?" Canada folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that?"

America didn't respond for a moment or two, but his voice grew in confidence. "You're wrong."

Canada groaned and threw his fists at his side. "You honestly thing that-"

"She understands how I feel, Canada," America stood up, glaring into his brother's eyes. "She's been through this separation shit with a sister of hers like I have. She told me that everything would be okay, and she knew how to get Iggy to like me again. I trust her."

"Yeah, how much?" Canada's eyes narrowed. "Enough to lose someone else?"

America's eyes flashed dangerously. "If it comes to it."

Canada screamed at the top of his lungs and yanked his hair with his hands. "You know what... fine! Be that way. Get tangled up with this girl and live a better life. And I hope you get so screwed up that you wonder why you even glanced in her direction." Canada took in a breath and dug into America's eyes one last time. "Don't expect any help from me. Not this time, nor ever again."

America puffed out his chest and watched his brother storm away. "Fine. Go back to being the invisible freak of a nation that no one ever fucking remembers and die. Maybe if you got out and did more shit, someone would finally care about you."

Canada paused, lowered his head, and blinked away fresh tears. "Yeah, because being an ass definitely makes you more prominent than being intelligent." He continued on, listening for a comeback that never exited the other's lips. He grinned and walked back to his room glad he'd won the argument, and looked around the room to take his mind off of it. However the room was empty, and his heart sank once again.

"Ukraine, where are you?"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_God, this was such a fun chapter to write. Aggressive Canada is aggressive. =3 Feel free to review and tell me what you think or if I made any mistakes. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Ukraine?" Canada whimpered and searched under every cushion, pillow, blanket, and corner. He scratched his head and swept the room one final time before he spotted a note pinned to the back of their door. His heart leapt out of his throat, and he took long strides over to it. Canada ripped the note off the door and prepared himself for the worst.

_Canada,_

_Went outside with the priest to meet Ivan. Be back in a few._

_Ukraine =)_

Canada sighed in relief, crumbled up the note, and threw it over his shoulder. He walked over to the couch Ukraine had slept in that night and flopped down on his stomach, burying his face in a feather pillow in the process. His thoughts drifted to his previous fight with America, and he squeezed the pillow tighter. How both of them could have said those things was beyond Canada himself. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was a little too harsh on the younger nation.

Canada shook his head, wiping the idea from his mind. He was always apologizing to America, even if it wasn't his fault to begin with. He apologized for the war of 1812, which America started. He apologized for the three hour rant that made his neighbor cry, even though Canada was pretty sure everything he said was true. Hell, he even apologized to America when Vancouver became the spot for the winter Olympics because Chicago was one of the first cities to be knocked out of the drawing. Now it was America's turn to apologize to him. America's words echoed in his mind, and Canada's eyes stung.

"I'm not worthless," Canada reassured himself. "And I've come up with plenty of helpful stuff." He sighed again and cradled the pillow to his chest. "He was just mad. He'll come around eventually and make everything right. His hero attitude won't let him stay mad for long." He chuckled to himself and sat up, looking out the window.

...wait, did Ukraine say she was going to get _Ivan_? Ivan... why did that name sound familiar? Canada raked his mind until the name popped into his head. He sprung off the couch and ran out of the room, zipping down several wrong corridors before he finally found the exit of the building. He closed the door behind him as a bright yellow light split the sky.

~o~

"Finally," France groaned and jumped out the left side of the taxi cab. He watched England get out the other side, a smirk etched on his face, and Russia followed right behind him.

"That was a nice little ride," Russia hummed and shut the door behind him.

"Quite," England replied and walked up to the front gate of a mansion. He studied the bars, strategically painted to look like the American flag, and rung the doorbell on the side. There was a loud crackling noise before someone replied in a southern accent, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," England replied. "I'm here to speak to America."

There was a pause before the man's voice replied back, "Name?"

England puffed out his cheeks and spat, "You bloody well know who this is you damn yank. Open the gate!"

There was a chuckle on the other side, "Yep, that's you all right. Come on in." A lock clicked from underneath the bars and the gate groaned as it slid to the right. England mumbled a few incomprehensible words under his breath before the three nations walked up to the house. France watched the gate close and hummed under his breath.

"I'm guessing you've talked to this boy before?" he mused.

"You have no idea," England grumbled and raised his hand to knock on the door. A boy around America's age with dusty blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles splattered on his cheeks opened the door, nearly getting clobbered by England's fist.

"Well, hey there. I didn't mean to make ya mad," the boy spoke, half laughing. "'s been a while."

England curled up the left side of his lips. "Not long enough."

"Heh, I guess you're here to see Al?" the boy's smile slacked.

"Or kill him," England grumbled.

France rested an arm on the younger nation's shoulder and ignored the other's sputters of protest. "If you would direct us to him, _s'il vous plait_."

"Golly, a Frenchie." The boy whistled. "I got a bit of French on my momma's side."

"Focus Samuel," England snapped.

The boy blinked and replied, "Oh yeah, I'm on it. Come on in. Oh, the floors were just washed and waxed, so ya might want ta take off yer shoes and socks." He turned and began to trot through the social room and up the grand staircase. England folded his jacket in his arms and did as the young boy requested.

"He looks eerily similar to America," Russia spoke as he untied his boots.

"_Oui_, he does." France's eyes drifted over to meet emerald orbs.

England sighed and grumbled, "That's a can of worms I'd rather not open."

"Come to think of it, he looked like America and you. Is he your-"

"I will kick you in the bullocks if you finish that sentence," England growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. He chose to ignore the deep "kolkolkol" coming from the Russian's lips.

France winced and whimpered, "For all I know, it could be your love child."

England pulled back his fist to punch the Frenchman, but stopped as Samuel tromped down the stairs.

"Okay, Al's in a conference right now, but he said he'll be down soon."

"The hell he's busy," England hissed and passed the younger boy.

"Britain, wait!" he called after the elder nation and followed him up the stairs. France met eyes with Russia, and after a creepy smile from the latter one, he followed behind the two with Russia on his heels.

England burst through the doors and up to the desk. The black chair was turned away from him and the person in it jabbered away on a black telephone, swinging the cord back and forth.

"Well, of course not," the voice, slightly feminine spoke. "They've only just arrived. What do you expect?"

England raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "America, were you playing with helium again? Your voice sounds-" The person in the chair turned around to reveal they weren't America at all. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that-"

"Don't worry. You have the right room," the voice reassured. "I'm covering for America while he's on vacation."

"I see. What is your name, Miss?"

"The United States of America," she smirked.

England let out a dry chuckle. "No you're not." Samuel then burst through the door with France and Russia on his heels.

"Britain, not cool!" Samuel puffed. "I told you he was busy."

England rolled his eyes and the girl stood from her chair. "Ah, right on schedule."

"Oh, and who is this, England?" France grinned looking the girl over.

"I'm here to make your world better," she replied, placing one hand on her hips and the other on her desk. "I've already helped America, Canada, and Ukraine, as you can tell. Now it's your turn."

"So you're the one who's joined America with my sister," Russia beamed, the room seeming ten degrees colder.

"Oh no," the girl replied, "With _you_, my dear Russia. All the nations are going to join you. These three are just the beginning,"

Russia perked. "Really? How so?"

"It's simple. I join all the nations together, and then you and I sign a pact. Bang, all is one with Mother Russia," her smile seemed to touch her eyes.

"I see," Russia replied. "And what if they refuse?" He looked over at England, who's face revealed his inner thoughts.

"Oh, they won't deny me," she replied, glancing at England, "if they want to obtain something they've lost long ago."

"And what exactly would that be?" England hissed, his eyebrow raising.

"The thirteen colonies," she replied. "I can return them to you."

"I doubt that."

"Okay, maybe I cannot return the original thirteen colonies to you, but I can return the United States of America to you, just like when America was a little boy. You'll be a superpower again, England, feared by all. And you'll have the most precious person in your life back. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" She waited for England to reply, and turned her attention to France. "And you, my dear France. I know you're out there to "make love" with every country out there."

"Of course," he grinned. "I _am_ the country of love."

"Or is that just a cover up? I know you miss her, France. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she devoted all of her strength until the day she died to you. I can return her to you, you know."

France's grin fell. "What do you mean?"

"Why, you must know who I'm talking about_. Votre ange, Jeanne D'Arc_."

"Jeanne," his face paled, and he inhaled sharply. England glanced back at him, guilt stirring in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl hugged her shoulders. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to be happy. You nations live such a dreadful, painful life. It's only fair; you all deserve to be happy."

"You can't be serious," England growled. "And America fell for this?"

"Was I talking to you," she growled and walked over to France, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I know you miss her. Please, take my offer and see her again. She misses you."

"_Mon Jeanne_." France rubbed the back of his neck. "What do I have to do?"

"France!" England hissed. "You couldn't possibly be serious-"

"I AM serious," France yelled, glaring at the younger nation. "And I don't think it's your decision on whether I see her again, seeing as you took her away from me."

England's voice cracked. "That was all in the past. War is war, and she-"

"There's no forgiveness for what you did to her," France hissed. He turned his attention back to the girl. "What do I have to do?"

She pulled a paper from her sleeve and held it up to him. "Just sign your true name here." She handed him a pen from her other sleeve.

"France, DON'T!"

France scribbled his name down on the paper and glanced at England, a satisfied smile on his lips. The girl smiled, and the contract folded up in her hand.

"Enjoy your perfect world, Francis." Hurricane like winds blew around the entire room, and the three nations shielded their eyes from the bright light. France looked up and stared with wide blue eyes at the red hands reaching out from the paper. He muttered something under his breath as the hands reached out toward him, wrapping around his torso and lifting him off the ground.

"France!" England yelped and ran toward him. The girl raised her fingers; a blue circular line shot out of them and wrapped itself around the nation. He froze in his tracks, struggling to get it off as it constricted his arms. "_Solvo Redimio_!" The blue ring dissipated and he looked up to realize the red hands had swallowed France whole and dragged him toward the contract. England dashed forward, hand outstretched, and jumped to grab the older nation. However, his hand along with the rest of his body slipped right through France; he tumbled to the floor and slid backward on his stomach until his feet collided with the wall. He looked up and pushed himself to his hands and knees. "FRANCE!"

There was a loud pop, and both France and the girl had disappeared, leaving Russia and England in deafening silence.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_Whoa, extra long chapter is extra long, or at least, longer than the others._

_Samuel is Kami's OC for the Confederate States of America, in case ya'll didn't figure that out. He's not really important and probably won't be mentioned much. I just thought it'd be fun to write him. Don't shoot me! D:_

_Anyway, if anyone wants any translations, just ask. =) Reviews are love. *u*_


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment, France felt as if he were in outer space. He could smell fresh grass but none rested under him, hear the tweeting of birds but not the flutter of their wings, and taste the humidity in the air, but feel no sun.

"France."

His ears perked as the soothing voice reached him. He felt cold fingers brush against his forehead and into his hair. On instinct, his left hand flew up to grasp a bony, frigid wrist and he inhaled the scent of fresh roses and a light smell of sweat. Slowly, he peeked through heavy eyelids and met cool blue irises staring back at him.

"Oh, you're awake_,_" she spoke, her voice soft. "That's good. I thought for a moment you were lost."

He studied the angelic face, blond hair twisting around the shadow created by the sun. He blinked and slowly allowed his eyes to reopen and set upon a heavenly smile. France felt the corner of his lips twitch into a smile, and he exhaled.

"_Jeanne?_" His voice sounded as if it were outside his body.

The girl laughed. "I'm sorry, but I think you're confused."

France's senses came crashing down on him. He opened his eyes and stared at the face he thought was his beloved Jeanne and grimaced. France sat up, and she shifted to allow him space.

"Ukraine," France sighed. "Your brother has been worried sick about you. Where have you been?"

Her eyebrows twitched upward, and tears formed at the brim of her eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean to make him worry so much. Is he okay? I'm such a terrible older sister making him worry like this. Why didn't he come with you?"

France swallowed her thickly accented words and narrated his past experience with the strange girl, Russia, and England.

"I see," Ukraine's upturned lips curved into a straight line. "Then he's not coming?"

"Of course he'll be here." France studied the strange man next to Ukraine, who seemed to appear in thin air. "Everyone will be here eventually, my dear."

"And you are?" France cooed, eyeing the man over.

"Oh, France, this is the high priest of this world," Ukraine spoke. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "He thinks we're gods."

France's eyes perked with her words. "Oh, and which one would I be?"

Ukraine shrugged. "He really hasn't talked much about the others, but America and Canada are here as well."

France sighed. "Well, that's a sigh of relief. At least England can- he didn't come either." France rubbed the back of his head, flinching at his past memory with England. "Ukraine, have you seen a girl named _Jeanne_ running around?"

"Jeanne," Ukraine played with the name a bit. "No, I can't say I have, sorry."

"Then," France deflated, "it was all a lie. I can't believe I fell for it."

"Don't be," Ukraine replied. "We all did." Ukraine helped the nation stand on his feet and looked over to the high priest. "If you would please direct us back to the palace."

The man bowed. "I would love to take you up on that offer my dear, but I have some business to attend to. Maybe your brother can help you out."

"What? France said he wasn't-"

"Ukraine!" a soft voice echoed out to her. She turned toward a bounding Canadian waving his arms to get her attention. His eyes rested on France and he stopped in his tracks, and the Canadian's face lost some of its color.

"Hello, _mon petite_ Canada," France winked at the younger boy, who fidgeted in reply. "At last, I've finally found you."

Canada's mind soared to the conversation he had on his cell phone before he came here. His lips quivered as he found his voice. "France... did we talk, you know, before all this happened?"

"What do you mean?" the Frenchman blinked and rubbed his stubble chin. "I recall talking to America and... oh, that was you?"

Canada's heart sank. "Y-yeah, that was me. But I mean, did we... did you talk about... how I was..." Canada tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. France walked over to the younger boy and wiped a few stray strands of hair from his eyes.

"...Canada... _je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles_," he stroked Canada's cheek. The younger bent his head down but returned with a smile.

"I guess you wanted to get back to the palace, eh Ukraine?" He spoke.

She watched him for a moment and replied, "Oh, thank you. That would be great." Canada turned and began to walk away. France glanced over his shoulder at the female nation, shrugged, and followed his former colony. Ukraine rubbed her hands together, remembering the hurt look in the young Canadian's eyes. She glanced behind her, realized the high priest had long gone, and sighed.

"Wait for me!" she called out as she ran after the two male nations.

~o~

"Stupid Canada," America grumbled as he strode down the halls, his hands swinging at his sides. "Stupid hat and his stupid beavers and his stupid cold weather and his stupid-" He stopped as he bumped into another living human, and his glasses were pulled off his face. He blinked, trying to adjust to the wavy lines in front of him. "Um, can I have those back?"

The girl, he assumed because of the high pitched giggle, clicked her tongue and replied, "Silly, Gods don't need glasses."

"Um, well I do in this world," he chuckled nervously.

The girl lashed out and grabbed his shirt collar, earning a surprised yelp from the nation. She slammed him up against the wall and pulled her face close to his. America could make out violet eyes and platinum blonde hair going all the way down to her waist. He swallowed and tried to pull her grip off of him but was surprised to find it was just as strong as he was.

"I have a bone to pick with you about... _Rose_," the girl growled.

"What about her?" America replied.

"You're getting too involved. Amelia wouldn't like it," the girl's eyes bore a hole into his. America couldn't bring himself to tear away from her gaze.

"Who's Amelia?" he questioned and struggled to get out of her grip once again. "Rose and I are just friends."

The girl's smile widened so far America thought it would crack the sides of her mouth. "Oh, if only you knew." She dropped the nation and threw his glasses onto the ground, stomping down on them. "Woops."

America swooped down and picked up the frame with his fingers, wincing as he nicked a bit of the skin with broken glass. He sucked on his finger and examined the fragile glass that still remained. He looked up, anger dripping in his voice. "What was that about?"

"How clumsy of me." She laughed and watched the nation rise to his feet. "I did tell you Gods didn't need glasses."

"But I'm not a god!" America shouted and stared back at her. "I got sent here because of a stupid wish I made when I should've kept my mouth shut and have no clue how to get back. I don't even know who these stupid Gods are!"

"Stupid?" the girl cracked her neck, stopping America's rant. "So, I'm stupid now?"

America's face paled. "Wait, you mean you're-"

"Yes, America, I _am_ in fact, a goddess of this world. However, they think of me as a God, not a goddess, because of my title. Which will soon be your friend Russia's title when I bring him here."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

She sighed and rubbed her head. "I forgot I was talking to the stupid one. Maybe your brother Canada can figure it out for you." Before America could utter another word, the girl disappeared into a thin layer of purple smoke, leaving America alone in the maze of hallways.

~o~

Canada lead France and Ukraine through the halls and into the room he and Ukraine called bed that previous night. He excused himself and walked out into the hallway. Visions of his fight with America bit into his mind and pulled at his heart. He imagined his brother's figure, slumped against the hallway and broken beyond repair. Canada shook the vision away and darted into another hallway. He stopped when his foot crunched on glass underneath his feet. He looked down and picked up the piece with mild curiosity. Something caught his attention on the end of the piece. Glistening, crimson blood.

At first, Canada thought nothing of it, until he looked through the glass. Realizing the glass made his vision stronger, Canada removed his glasses and looked through the glass itself. He cursed under his breath and looked on the floor for a pair of broken glasses to accompany the abandoned lens.

"Canada, is everything alright?" He turned to face Ukraine, her eyebrows furrowed and her blue eyes intent on finding answers.

"Oh, Ukraine. Just picking up some broken glass on the floor."

"But you don't have any gloves on. You could hurt yourself! You mustn't," Canada found Ukraine darting over to him to take the glass from his fingers. He held onto the glass and objected to her actions until a loud cry froze him. He looked down to see Ukraine grasping onto her fingers.

"And what about you?" he picked up her fingers to glance at them, forgetting about the glass that clattered to the floor. "Now you're hurt."

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied. "It will heal in a few minutes. It's just a cut on the finger." She tried to pull her finger away from him, but he held onto her wrist.

"Here," he grabbed a cloth from his back pocket, assuring that he had washed it previously, and dabbed at the fresh blood oozing out of her fingers. "You really should think before acting like this."

"I know," Ukraine blushed and turned her gaze back to the Canadian. "Hey, Canada, what were you talking about before? You know, the conversation with France."

Canada's actions ceased for a second, but he began working within a second's notice. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just being stupid."

"Is that how they got you here? Because you wished to be noticed?" There was an eerie pause between the two. Canada's eyes focused on the cut on Ukraine's fingers, while she searched his face for any answers. She chewed at her lip and continued, "Please, Canada, tell me."

Canada's shoulders tensed, and he nodded in reply. Ukraine breathed in and sighed. "You know, Canada, I notice you." She paused. "I always have. Ever since I separated from брат, I wanted to find someone to become friends with. However, no matter what I tried, no one was there for me. I was alone, and it seemed as if I'd have to go back to living with Russia once again." She stopped and smiled, forcing Canada to meet her eyes. "And then you showed up. You became the first nation to recognize my existence, and for that I am forever grateful. You saved me that day, Canada. Thank you so much."

Canada swallowed and looked away. "I only did what some other nation would've done eventually."

"But you were the first," Ukraine smiled. "I really, really do appreciate it."

Canada smiled and looked into her icy eyes. "You're welcome." He turned his attention back to her fingers, a puzzled look on his face.

"Ukraine..."

"Yes, Canada?"

"Why haven't your fingers healed yet?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Wow, sorry it took so long to get this out. Life kept getting in the way. Anyway, thanks so much to all my readers for being so patient, and thank the reviewers for reminding me this story still needs love. Until next time. =)_


	9. Chapter 9

"_America, your glasses…"_

"_Rose, I can-"_

"_Who did this?" She twisted the glasses between her fingers, examining the bent frame._

"_I… I don't know. She had long, blonde hair and violet eyes. I don't know who-"_

"_Catherine."_

"_Who?"_

"_Catherine… she's… America, I have something to tell you."_

America felt a cold chill run through his veins. He knew he'd seen Rose before, but _this_? This was far beyond anything he could imagine.

"So, are we in like, heaven or something?" America questioned. "Because you've kind of been…"

"Dead?" Rose interrupted.

"Yeah," America breathed, rubbing his arms to try and warm his frigid body. "I mean, I haven't seen you since… god, you're alive."

She laughed. "Yes, America, I thought we got past all this. Now, before we move on, you have a bunch of questions I'm sure."

"Yeah, let's start out with why you used the fake name."

"Well, I can't just go around telling people I'm the Princess of Whales now, can I? Knowing you, you probably would have freaked out because there's a 'ghost' in front of you."

"Yeah, you got a point." America rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, when we die, is this where we come?"

"I… no, I haven't met any other family members here. I think he summoned my soul here to try and lure England to this world."

"England… so he wants England involved in this too?"

"Well, naturally, he'll want all the countries here."

"Yes, but _why_?"

Rose sighed, twisting her hands in each other. "You remember when someone appeared with a strange contract, offering you a perfect world?" She waited for America to nod his head yes. "Well, that was a golem created by the 'high priest' of this world. It has no free will of its own and does everything its master commands it to do. The golem is ordered to lure a country into this world - in this case, you – and becomes an exact carbon copy of the nation. So, right now, the world has no idea you're missing. Though they may think you're slightly batty."

America blinked once, twice, and opened his mouth for a moment before speaking. "So, why am I insane?"

"Well, the high priest's goal is to join the world together as one nation. So far, he has those _things_ joining the United States, Canada, Ukraine, and France together into a universal country."

"Wait, France is here too?"

"Yes. The high priest said he'd be arriving today. As would Russia and England, but from what I've heard, they both failed to show up."

America chuckled. "Figures Iggy wouldn't fall for that."

"Iggy… it's been so long since I've heard that name." A fond smile appeared on her lips. "I miss him so."

"And believe me, you are missed," America replied. "What does he plan to do once he, you know, has all the countries here and those golem thingies taking over the world?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I answered my own question. And what about us? We're still the nations. He can't possibly think this is going to work. How stupid is this guy?" He laughed and waited for a reaction from her which never came. His voice trailed off and he chuckled nervously. "We're still nations… right?" The silence between the two was deafening, and Rose refused to look America in the eye. "Rose?"

"… No, you're not."

America felt his heart racing. He felt a bit light headed as his cold chills ran into a cold sweat. He paused, tried to compose himself, and continued, "What do you mean "No, I'm not?" How could I… I mean, do I even exist anymore? Am I alive? Is that why I was sent here; I'm dead?"

"America, please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! Life as I know it is screwed all to hell and you want me to calm down?"

"America!"

"Is that even my name anymore? If I'm not the United States of America, then what am I a frikin ghost?"

"Diana!" a soft voice called out. "There you are. I've been looking-"

America turned his head, his eyes widening in shock as a girl with short, auburn hair and blue eyes bounced up to them. She took one look at America and her jaw dropped.

America's voice shook. "You're…"

"Ah… it's been a while… Al," She smiled, her eyes softening.

"Lindy." America's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

~o~

"There," Canada tied the cloth into a not as Ukraine winced a bit. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. "Any better?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, a light blush evident on her cheeks. "We should probably get back before France gets worried."

"Or suspicious," Canada muttered under his breath. For all he knew, the perverted nation could be spying on them right now, waiting like a spider to trap unsuspecting flies into his web of love. He looked over his shoulder out of paranoia and chewed at his lips.

He had so many questions about this world. Why hadn't Ukraine's finger healed like it would've in the world back home? Was it because they were in another dimension? Or was it because they weren't nations any longer? Canada shook the last one from his mind, sighing and running his tongue over his teeth. He couldn't wait to get back home. Come to think of it, who was taking care of… Kumanaka - that was his name right – anyway?

Come to think of it, who would come to the bear's rescue? America wasn't around to help and… America. Canada flinched as the memory returned to his head. He shook it away, reminding himself he wasn't going to apologize this time, because it was America's fault to begin with, and he should be the one apologizing. No matter how many times Canada told himself over and over to try and convince himself he was right, his conscience kept steering him back to guilt.

"Um, Canada…"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

Canada dropped her hand like it was fire and blushed. "Sorry."

Ukraine giggled and replied, "It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh… nothing really. Just… I… said some things I really regret. Ukraine, what do you do when Russia is being a jerk?"

"What?" Ukraine blinked and cocked her head. "Well, I try to hide from him, but he always seems to find me. Why do you ask?" Okay, not the answer he was looking for. He looked at the ground, confusion clouding his eyes. "Did you and America get into a fight?"

Canada looked up at Ukraine, a frown etched on her lips. "How'd you-"

"He's always giving you a hard time, isn't he? Yet, you still stick with him. We are quite similar, Canada, when you think about it. Maybe that's why-" Ukraine stopped, her stare sending shock waves down Canada's spine.

"That's why what?" Canada questioned, but Ukraine remained silent. He followed her gaze behind him to see a woman in about her mid twenties staring at them. "Um, can we help you, Miss?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Ukraine?" the girl cracked a crooked grin.

"It can't be," Ukraine gasped staring at the woman. Canada glanced between the two girls.

"Oh, but I am. Tell me, did your brother stop in to visit yet? I'd _love_ to see him again. Has he gotten any stronger since I left? Obviously not, since you are now your own country."

Canada glanced at Ukraine, searching for some sort of answer. The woman walked closer to them, and Canada held his body in front of Ukraine. The strange woman stopped in her tracks, a cackle escaping her lips.

"Oh what is this? Has Ukraine been claimed by another country? How sweet."

"She's not-"

"He's not-"

The two nations locked eyes and looked away. Canada's returned to the woman in front of them.

"Who are you?" He snarled as her gaze bore a hole into his soul.

"Екатерина II Великая," she replied, "But you would probably know me better as Catherine the Great."

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Ireallyshouldbeinbedrightnow… D:_

_Okay, so that was probably an extremely boring chapter. I wanted to reveal some information to you guys, but this whole chapter seemed to be an information overload. Sorry about that. =\ And they're not nations anymore? OMGWTFBBQ!11!1!1 *shot*shot*shot*  
_

_But yes, Rose is actually Princess Diana. So why Rose? She's the rose of England of course! You should know who Princess Diana is, and if you don't, shame on you! D:_

_Anyway, Amelia is actually Amelia Earhart, if you haven't figured that out. America called her 'Lindy' due to a nickname she got from the American people: Lady Lindy. For those of you who don't know, she's the first woman to_ _fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean._

_And the woman who assaulted America before and is now talking to Canada and Ukraine is Catherine the Great, a former empress of Russia. She actually was responsible for expanding the Russian empire and creating better foreign affairs._

_So yeah… hope you enjoyed this rather short boring chapter. If anything is unclear or you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review. I reply to all my reviewers. =)_

_*passes out from exhaustion*_


End file.
